Yesterday Again
Yesterday Again is the twenty-third episode of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. It features the debut of the Mobile Armor Vehicle. Synopsis While testing the Red Mobile Armored Vehicle, Carter is delayed on the way to join his teammates in a battle against Olympius and Mantevil. Just as they're destroyed, he's thrust back in time by one day, reliving events with knowledge of what's to come. Can he keep history from repeating? Plot to be added Cast *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger) *Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell (credit only) *Monica Louwerens as Angela Fairweather *Michael Forest as Olympius (voice) *David Lodge as Loki (voice) *Kim Strauss as Jinxer (voice) *Jennifer L. Yen as Vypra (credit only) *Michael McConnohie as Mantevel (voice) Errors *Despite the fact that the Mobile Armored Vehicle was lowered in preparation for launch, it was then shown appearing from the highest possible point (the top of Bay 55). *The Rescuebird was shown separating when flying to the Rangers, but would approach them in its Unilaser form. *It isn't explained how the jacket was duplicated when Carter went back in time. *The second day was unaccountably different to the first in the following ways: **On the first day, Ms. Fairweather asked Carter "Are you going to be ready for it?" ''in reference to his flying the Mobile Armored Vehicle, but on the second day she asked ''"Are you going to be okay for it?". **Joel was standing in a different place when the MAV's engines started malfunctioning. **Carter demorphed upon starting repairs on the MAV on the first day, but simply took his helmet off in the second (although Carter was conscious of the loop so could conceivably act differently the second time). **On the first day Chad used his Battle Booster, then Dana was smacked against the railing and finally Kelsey called Carter for help, however on the second day this was reversed with Kelsey calling for help, Dana being knocked over the railing instead of against it and then Chad used the Battle Booster. **Mantevil charged the Rangers after the Rescuebird was summoned on the first day, but on the second he charged before Chad called for it. **Mantevil blasted the four Rangers after they saw Olympius claim the Rescuebird on the first day, but didn't on the second. **Olympius didn't tell the Rangers that this was the end on the second day. **Dana begged for mercy without adding "please" at the end on the second day. **Olympius told the Rangers to "Say goodbye" on the second day, but had said "Goodbye" himself on the first. *Carter went after Mantevil upon arriving at the scene in the Mobile Armored Vehicle, rather than Olympius who still had the four Rangers at gunpoint. Notes *This marks the only time that a non-Ranger uses the Rescue Bird. *Captain William Mitchell (Ron Rogge) and Vypra (Jennifer L. Yen) don't appear in this episode. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Episode